It Happened One Night
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: NOTE: this story has received a reboot. It's mostly the same story line, just polished up. Set post season 1 of Young Justice, a month tops after the New Year's kisses that were shared by various members of the team. The team encounter a new hired thief for the Shadows, but all is not as it seems. Who is he/she? Where did they come from?
1. REBOOT

**Thank you to all of those people who have followed this story. To the same people, I'm sorry. I know that I have been really crappy about updating lately, and you probably aren't very happy with me. Well...that's not going to get better soon. **

**I regret to inform you that I am going to reboot this story. . . It Happened One Night wasn't actually supposed to be this long, but I let it get out of hand. It was supposed to end when Sindella got back to her own time. **

**Also, rereading the story, I realize that I'm not happy with this story. So, I am going to rewrite the story line, polish the plot...for the most part, the story will stay the same, but...I doubt I will have it be as long. Again, I'm sorry to do this. I think it's for the best, and I hope that you will continue to read the story and follow it.**

**~YJ**


	2. Just a Kid

January 5 19:07 Mt. Justice

Batman gathered the Team in front of the computer for a mission briefing. "The Team will be going after a new member of the League of Shadows. They go by the name Leech." Batman pulled up various images of people. They all looked different save a dark hooded sweatshirt, black leggings and boots and a pair of stunning green eyes. "He or she is always changing."

Wally raised his hand. He had found that though the Dark Knight never liked to be interrupted, he was less irate when Wally raised his hand and waited to talk, as opposed to him just blurting things out. Batman turned to the red head. "Yes, Wally."

"I know I run the risk of sounding like an idiot-"

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Robin teased, a smirk playing on his lips.

Wally ignored his friend and kept talking. "-but how do you mean he or she changes?"

"I mean that, much like the Martians, Leech has the ability to shift his appearance at will. Sometimes a man, sometimes a teenage girl, sometimes a young boy. The only thing that stays the same are the clothes and his eyes. We aren't even sure if he's really male, or a female trying very hard to hide from the League of Shadows and us who she really is."

"Oh." Was the speedster's only reply.

"Does he-or she-have any other powers we should know about?" Robin asked.

Batman nodded. "She has the ability to take _your_ abilities. Superhuman or otherwise."

"You mean like Parasite," Conner stated in monotone.

"Almost. Leech doesn't need to keep touching you to have your powers or strengths. She touches you once, and that's all that she needs. It's permanent."

Artemis chimed in, "So he's more like that psycho robot, Amazo."

"Correct." Wally smiled and playfully nudged his girlfriend at this, silently congratulating her on her new found bat approval. Artemis blushed.

Batman pretended to ignore the couple's interactions and continued. "Leech has been breaking into various engineering labs and stealing blueprints, parts, computer chips. We believe that the Shadows are building something. What, we don't know. Your mission is to intercept Leech and subdue her. If you can't, then keep her from getting whatever it is she's trying to steal next. We've received intel that Leech is going to this lab tonight." Batman pulled up an image of Kord Enterprises. "You're dismissed." The young heroes left to suit up.

Once they were in the bio-ship, Kaldur divided them into groups. "Robin. You, Kid Flash and Rocket will search the lower levels of the Kord building. Superboy, Artemis and I will take the upper levels, and Zatanna and Miss Martian will keep watch outside." Everyone nodded, acknowledging their assignments.

"We're here," Miss Martian announced, cloaking the ship and lowering it to the ground. (Everybody online?) The team nodded again.

Rocket shook her head. (I'm still weirded out by the psychic link thing.)

Zatanna smiled and shrugged. (You get used to it.)

(I'm still not used to it,) Artemis offered. (No offence, M'gann.)

(None taken.) Miss M smiled.

(Team. Deploy.) Aqualad ordered, getting the girls' minds back on the mission. Everyone went to their assigned areas. Miss Martian went into camouflage mode and flew above the building while Zatanna made doppelgangers of herself and kept watch on the ground. Robin, Rocket and KF went to the door behind Kord Enterprises to get to the basement door.

(We'll start in the basement. Work our way up,) Robin explained.

(Do it.) Aqualad agreed.

Robin hacked into the security keypad on the door and opened it. (Dude. . .5432 . . . that is the worst passcode I've ever seen. I'm a little offended.) KF and Rocket rolled their eyes.

(Seriously? The lack of difficulty bothers you?) Rocket shook her head.

(It's like they _want_ to be broken into!) Robin complained. Kid Flash shoved him through the door. (What?)

(Let's get this over with. The mission was not to critique the security system.) Kid reminded the boy wonder.

Rocket and the boys wandered around the basement. There were lots of boxes and machines and prototypes covered in sheets. She stopped and ran her finger over one of the old computers that was moved to the basement when it became obsolete. (Aside from being really dusty,) Rocket said. (There's really nothing down here. Should we just move on?)

Robin shook his head. (We have to be thorough.)

KF froze when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He reached over to tap Robin's shoulder. By tap, I mean slapping it like a girl does when she's scared or excited. (Rob! Robin did you see that?)

(See what?) Robin asked when suddenly a foot flew out of the darkness and knocked Robin over. Kid Flash laughed a little at this. Some punk snuck up on Robin. Wait until Batman found out. (_That_ would be what I was talking about.) KF mocked.

(Thank you, Captain Obvious.) Robin grunted. (Now do you want to come help me? Or are you still gloating?) Robin was wrestling with Leech. He was trying to get on top, but the kid kept slipping out of his grasp and regaining control.

(Oh, I suppose.) Kid snickered. (Oh, by the way guys. We found Leech.) KF then ran into the fray to help his friend.

(Understood. We are on our way.) Aqualad replied.

(I'm coming you guys!) Miss Martian added. She flew in through the door Robin left unlock and over to help the boys. Seeing Kid Flash get kicked into a pile of boxes, and Robin put in a choke hold, Miss M levitated Leech off the ground. The kid's eyes glowed. (What?) Miss M gasped in shock. He raised his hand and Miss M went flying back. She then lowered herself slowly to the ground.

(Uh, guys,) Rocket thought. (You might want to get here _sooner_, rather than _later_. She's pretty good at the telekinesis.)

(Ow. . . . I'll say.) Miss Martian commented as she lifted fallen boxes off her body. She had never experienced a telekinetic so strong aside from her uncle J'onn and a few others on Mars. Rocket tried to contain Leech in one of her energy balls, but the boy easily broke it with his own power.

(Okay, update. Apparently this kid can use Rocket's power too.) Robin said as he threw an exploding bird-a-rang at Leech who caught it with her telekinesis and threw it back at him. (Oh crud.) Robin quickly dove behind a wall as the bird-a-rang exploded.

(How's this even possible? Leech has powers like Miss Martian and Rocket?) Superboy questioned the team in confusion.

(Seriously. She's never even met Rocket. And unless she somehow infiltrated the League, she shouldn't have Manhunter's power either.) Artemis added.

(And she is really good at fighting . . . like me . . .) Robin ducked a punch (or Bats.) He added. He was facing off with Leech. There was something so _familiar_ about the way they fought. It wasn't that Leech had his skill. No, it was like she watched him fight. Knew how he moved. Not even Parasite had been this good. This took practice. _Training_. Robin somehow landed a good kick that threw Leech into the wall. She crumpled on the floor, dazed or unconscious, Robin couldn't tell. He saw a piece of long, black hair fall out of the hood that covered Leech's face. She turned her head slightly...Oh, yes. Leech was definitely a she. Robin watched as she stirred. He saw fear in her eyes. (Oh no.) Robin thought as Kid Flash ran at Leech.

(I got her.)

(KF, don't!) Robin said too late as his friend grabbed the girl off her feet by grabbing handfuls of her sweatshirt.

Leech appeared not to be one to be underestimated. She kicked her foot out hard, causing an agonized speedster to drop her. Once on her ground, Leech opened her mouth and let out a Canary Cry, throwing Wally into the wall behind him. She slid down along the wall she was standing in front of. By this time, Zatanna had been watching the whole thing. Standing with Rocket, both were unsure of how to get in the fight. Aqualad, Superboy and Artemis came in just as Kid Flash was throwing into a wall.

(WALLY!) Artemis yelled. She ran over to help her boyfriend. Superboy, on the other hand, walked over to Miss Martian who was standing by Robin.

He put a hand on her shoulder. (Are you alright, M'gann?)

(I'm fine, Conner. Don't worry.) Megan smiled.

Robin looked back to make sure KF got back up. Seeing Artemis slipping her arm under him, Robin knew he'd be fine. Then, he look to the girl sitting against the wall hugging herself. She was surrounded. From the looks of it, she was exhausted too. Leech knew that she couldn't fight the team. She was under their power. (Guys, give me a second, okay?)

(As you wish, my friend) Aqualad motioned for Robin to go try and talk to Leech.

Robin walked over to the girl, who shrank back from his outstretched hand whimpering in fear. "P-p-please don't hurt me."

Robin slowly knelt down next to the girl and held his hand out to her, an offer to help her up. "Hey," he smiled. "_We're_ the good guys. You don't need to be scared of us." Robin told her reassuringly. "Do you know who I am?" He asked gently. She nodded. "Then you know that I don't let anything bad happen to kids. You can trust me." Leech slowly reached a hand hidden in her sleeve out to grab Robin's gloved hand. He held it and sat down next to her. "See?" He kept smiling. (Take it easy, guys. She's just a kid.) Robin warned.

(I feel a lot of fear coming off of her) Miss Martian told the team.

Superboy tilted his head. (Her hearts beating really fast.) The rest of the team slowly formed a half circle around Robin and Leech. The girl shrank back into the wall.

"It's okay," Robin soothed. "These are my friends. That's Superboy. I know he looks a little scary, but he's a good guy, promise. He has a pet wolf that he's super nice to. That's Rocket, she likes chocolate. That's Zatanna. She knows magic tricks."

(Robin. What are you doing?) Kid Flash questioned.

Robin didn't look back. (I'm trying to show her that you guys are just people. Now shush.) "This is Miss Martian and she makes the best cookies ever." Miss M smiled. "That's Aqualad. He swims _really_ fast."

(Okay...but why?) Artemis asked.

Robin sighed. (Because she's like...ten years old and she's scared. She thinks we're going to hurt her.) "Artemis, the pretty blond one, likes to sing."

Artemis blushed. (I...how did you know?)

(I'm a bat. All knowing.) Robin smirked. (And I heard you singing in the shower at the Cave.) He was now sitting next to Leech with his back against the wall with hers, facing the team. "And the one in red in yellow? He's Kid Flash, my best friend. KF knows all kinds of things about science. Between you and me," Robin whispered in Leech's ear, "it's about the only thing he knows about." Leech smiled. "So see? They're all just people. It's okay."

"But...aren't you supposed to kill me?" Leech asked quietly.

Aqualad crouched down. "We do not kill people. We save them," he replied earnestly.

"But...but the people in the Shadows said-"

"They lied," Artemis cut Leech off. "Whatever they told you, it's a lie. We don't kill. We stop killers and all the other bad guys."

Leech looked at the archer. "What if they come after me...if I don't bring them what they want, they'll be mad."

Artemis got down on her knees. "They can't hurt you if you come with us."

Miss Martian leaned over Artemis' shoulder. "How old are you, Leech?"

"I'm ten," she said quietly.

The heroes exchanged looks. "Why are you with the Shadows?"

Leech looked down. "I...I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Robin turned around. "Well, now you do. You can come with us." He stood and pulled Leech up with him, who immediately sagged into his side. Robin caught her and picked her up. "Do you mind if I carry you?" Robin asked sweetly. Leech shook her head and wrapped her arms and legs around the boy wonder's waist when he picked her up. Robin started walking towards the door. (Are you guys coming?) He asked.

(That is so cute!) M'gann gushed.

Artemis put a hand on her chest. (There is nothing cuter than a boy being nice to kids.)

(Just . . . oh, just look at him!) Zatanna sighed.

Rocket nudged her. (Well, that'll come in handy later, won't it)

Zatanna blushed. (Rocket!)

(I _can_ hear you girls, you know) Robin chuckled. (And . . .thank you?) He looked over his shoulder at the girls and shook his head. The rest of the team followed Robin to the bio-ship.

Kid Flash shrugged. (You all do realize that he just barely stopped being a kid himself, right?)

(KF, shut up. I'm barely three years younger than you) Robin replied.

Miss Martian flew ahead to de-cloak the bioship and open the door. Superboy turned to Aqualad. "What are we going to do? She's just a kid."

Aqualad ran a webbed hand over his head. "We will do what we were told. Bring her in. The League will know what to do."

**AN: I hope that those of you who have followed the story since the beginning will continue to support it now, and that those who just now get into the story will enjoy it! I originally intended to keep it where this took place shortly after the New Year's kisses at the end of season 1, but I'm going to shift up the timeline a little bit. So the ages are as follows:  
**

**Kaldur: 20  
Wally: 19  
Artemis: 19  
Megan: 18  
Conner: 18  
Raquel: 18  
Zatanna: 17  
Robin: 16**

**And a special thanks to Reina Grayson who beta read this chapter!**


	3. What Happened?

Robin carried the child onto the bioship and walked to his seat. "Miss M, do you think you could-?"

"Already on it, Robin," the Martian girl smiled, her eyes glowing green. The chair expanded so it was more comfortable to hold the child. The girl lay her head on his shoulder and seemed perfectly content. More than that. Her eyes started drooping and Robin noticed the way she seemed to be relaxing into him more and more by the minute. After her head bobbed for the third time, Leech sat up straight.

Robin smiled. "Hey, if you wanna sleep, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you here," the boy wonder promised.

Leech shook her head. "If you fall asleep then they get you," she mumbled. "You let your guard down..." the child yawned. "Y-you're dead..." she finished quietly.

Artemis closed her eyes, remembering the same thing drilled into her when she had trained with her dad. "You're safe here. I promise. Take it from someone who's been in the Shadows and made it out. These are _not_ people that you need to be afraid of." The archer's promise seemed to soothe the child enough for her to lean on Robin again and fall asleep. The rest of the team filed onto the bioship. When Kid Flash made it on, Robin glared at him.

"What?!" Kid asked indignantly. And loudly. "I didn't even say anything!" Leech stirred.

"_That_," Robin pointed at his best friend's mouth, "would be the point of the glare!" Robin whisper-yelled. "If you wake her up,_ I will end you._"

Kid Flash rolled his large green eyes and pulled down his cowl becoming Wally West. "Dude," he said quietly...well, for Wally. "You don't even know this kid. Why are you being all protective of her?"

Robin shook his head. "I...I can't put my finger on it...I just...I saw her and...She was a kid... She was scared." Robin looked at his best friend hoping that he understood. And Wally did. Robin looked at this little girl, and saw himself. Plus, Robin was just inherently nice to kids. He couldn't help it. If you messed with a kid, that was the end of it. He would destroy you. Socially, physically, mentally, emotionally...it didn't really matter how, so long as you were destroyed.

As M'gann set the bioship on course for the Cave, Kaldur walked to the back of the ship to call Batman. "Aqualad to the Cave. We have Leech...no, sir, she came willingly...yes, there was a fight...No, I did n-...I did not think it rig-...Batman, if I may." Robin turned at the forceful, yet still respectful tone that Aqualad used. And it appeared to be working.

"I need to get him to teach me that," Robin muttered.

Aqualad continued talking to Batman. "She's a child, Batman. I did not think it right to collar a young girl, who was already frightened of us. The goal was to bring her in, yes?...We have done that..." There was silence on both ends of the com. "Understood. Aqualad out." The young Atlantian walked back to the front of the bioship as if nothing had happened and took his seat by Robin.

"Aqualad," he said in slight awe.

Kaldur turned. "Yes, Robin?"

"I...You...You just sassed off my mentor and you're acting like nothing happened!" the boy wonder whispered excitedly, not wanting to awake the sleeping child in his lap.

Kaldur's eyes grew wide. "Forgive me. I meant no disrespe-"

Robin laughed softly. "Don't apologize! You were totally traught!" Kaldur'aum tilted his head with a bemused expression on his face.

"Um...thank you...I suppose." The leader looked to Wally for assistance.

Wally shook his head. "Don't look at me. I may be his best friend, but that doesn't mean I understand his word play anymore than you do." Wally had long ago given up trying to understand Robin, deciding to just enjoy the ride in perpetual confusion.

Artemis turned to Kaldur. "Did Batman say what we were doing with her?" The archer felt a protectiveness over the child, having experienced first hand what it was like to live in the Shadows.

"He suggested that we put an inhibitor collar on her to suppress her powers-"

"Kaldur, she's a child!" Artemis fumed, standing up from her seat. Wally, sitting next to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on his lap.

"Easy, babe," the speedster soothed.

If the Atlantian was afraid of her, he didn't show it. In an calm and even voice, Kaldur replied, "I am aware that she is a child, Artemis. Which is why I respectfully declined his request."

Robin chuckled, shaking his head. "Kal, Bats doesn't make a 'request,' he gives an order. And you straight up told him, screw you."

Kaldur blanched. "I assure you, I did _not_."

Robin shrugged, accidentally jostling Leech. She blearily blinked her eyes and started to sit up, but Robin just eased her back into him, rubbing her hooded head. "You may not have used so many words, but that's pretty much what it meant." Robin finally said once he was sure that the girl wasn't going to stir again. Again, the females on the team were gushing over how cute Robin was with the girl.

"I don't think there's anything more attractive than a guy who's good with kids," Zatanna said dreamily, her chin resting on her hand. Realizing what she had said out loud, she blushed. "I-I ...uh, what I meant was-"

Robin, blushing a little as well, played it off like he didn't care. "You don't have to say anything, Zee. I know what you meant." Zatanna sighed and leaned back in her chair. "You just made a totally chalant pass at me because you want a piece of the Boy Wonder," he smirked at his girlfriend's new found shade of red. When Zatanna stammered out that she was _not_ making a pass at him, Robin feigned hurt. "Oh...so...you _don't_ want me...okay." he busied himself with readjusting Leech so she was leaning more on his chest than his shoulder.

"No, Robin, of course I want you," Zatanna said quickly, blushing more deeply. "No! That's not-"

Wally chuckled. "You dawg!" Artemis swatted the back of his head. "Ow! _Artemis_!"

"Shut it, Kid Mouth!" Robin hissed. He looked at Zatanna. "I'm sorry, Zee, but I just couldn't resist." He flashed his patented smile that he used as Dick Grayson to charm adults when they got too suspicious of some bruise or cut he was trying to hide. Zatanna, to her credit, really did try to be mad at him...but that smile. She just couldn't do it. The young sorceress smiled and looked away, hoping her dark hair would conceal her still flushed cheeks.

**~YJ~YJ~YJ~YJ~**

Robin sat by the bed in the room they put Leech in. The girl was still asleep, but he didn't want to leave her alone. He heard the soft, even footsteps of his mentor. "Aqualad briefed me on what happened."

"And?" Robin asked, not looking away from Leech. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something really familiar about her. He felt like he had seen her face before.

Batman came to stand behind him. "He told me that you were the reason that she came so peacefully." He was silent for a moment. "Good job."

"She was so scared," Robin mumbled. "She was scared of us, Batman. Why was she with the Shadows in the first place? What are they doing having a kid steal for them? Did they _really_ not know? And why would she be afraid of us? She had to know that we're the goo-"

"Dick," Batman grabbed his son's shoulder, kneeling down by the rambling boy. He had already made sure the team wouldn't be coming by anytime soon, so it was okay to use Dick's name to grab his attention. The boy immediately stopped talking, taking a breath. "I don't know why she was with the Shadows, or if they know that they have a child working for them. What I _do_ know is that this can all wait until tomorrow."

Dick raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. "Since when does the Dark Knight 'wait until tomorrow' to get anything done?"

"He doesn't. But Robin does. Especially when he's running on only three hours of sleep," Bruce replied. Dick had been running himself ragged trying to keep up with school so that he could still train, go on patrol and go on missions with the team.

"I-...it was four and a half," he argued. "Besides, you run on two hours of sleep, and you don't see _me_ sending _you_ to bed."

Bruce chuckled. "That's because I'm the parent. I send you to bed, not the other way around. Besides. I can sleep through meetings. You, on the other hand, can't sleep through school."

Dick frowned. "I could...my teachers wouldn't enjoy it too much, though." As he was trying to argue he didn't need sleep, Dick stretched his arms back and yawned.

"You need to sleep, Dick," Bruce said, ruffling the boy's black shaggy hair.

Dick chuckled. "Sleep...such a foreign concept. I guess it wouldn't hurt to catch a few hours of sleep before school." Robin stood up and started walking out of the room. They went through the Zeta-tubes, coming out in the Bat Cave. It wasn't until they had both changed back into Dick and Bruce and started going up the stairs before Dick realized something. "Wait..." he stopped mid-step.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

Blue eyes narrowed. "There's no school tomorrow...it's Friday...You tricked me!" Dick cried out indignantly.

"No...it must have just slipped my mind," Bruce defended, looking away from his son.

"Nothing slips the great Detective's mind! You totally tricked me," Dick argued. "I can't believe you."

Bruce shrugged. "You're still going to bed," he answered simply. Before his son could argue with him anymore, he was cut off by a large yawn. "C'mon, Richard. Time for bed." Bruce ran a hand through the boy's hair and gently grabbed his shoulder, guiding him up the stairs.

"I'm still not tired, Bruce," Dick complained. Bruce didn't comment, but wondered at how grown up he was becoming. Or course, there were things that never changed like the fact that Dick always tried to push through his need for sleep and be like Bruce. His foot slipped on a step and he stumbled, but Bruce was of course there to catch him. Bleary blue eyes looked up at him. "Shut up," he muttered and continued walking. Bruce kept his laughter to a low chuckle. A cup of Alfred's hot chocolate and the first ten minutes of Frequency later, Dick was fast asleep on the couch. He was face down with an arm pinned under his chest. Bruce turned off the movie and gently picked the scrawny teenager and carried him to bed.

**~YJ~YJ~YJ~YJ~ **

"Recognized, Robin B-01."

Robin stepped out of the Zeta tube in his civilian clothes. Wally raced over-presumably from the kitchen-to greet him. "Dude, where'd you go last night? I thought you would have kept silent bat watch over that kid last night," Wally teased, lightly bumping his fist into Robin's shoulder.

"I was. Then Batman came and tricked me into going home. . . and he and A thought it'd be fun to let me sleep in," Robin answered, clearly not amused.

Wally shrugged, throwing his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "Well, at least those bags are starting to disappear," he replied cheerily. Robin shook his head, wondering just how much Wally pretended not to see. He changed the topic from himself.

"How is she? Has she talked to anyone yet?" Robin questioned, walking towards the room they had put her in.

"She hasn't woken up yet. I can't say that I'm surprised. I talked to Artemis. She said that the Shadows can be brutal with even the youngest members of the society." Robin nodded grimly.

He opened the door to Leech's room and walked in, sitting on the edge of her bed. He watched the easy rise and fall of her chest. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, unlike earlier last night. Her black hair spilling across the pillow, her porcelain skin and rosy lips reminded him of Snow White. He wondered how someone so innocent looking could get mixed up in with the League of Shadows. "What happened to you?" he whispered.

_**sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I took forever, I know. I have been terrible at updating. I know that this isn't the only story that has been neglected. I'm going to try and be better about that. I hope you guys will keep reading and continue to put up with my hiatuses Which really, when you think about it, makes me very qualified to be a Young Justice writer. I mean really, that show had how many breaks? Anyway, really sorry! I hope that you like this chapter and continue to enjoy this revised version of this story. **_

_**~YJ-Obsessed **_


	4. Revelation

When Leech finally woke up, it was nearly 48 hours since she had been at the Cave. She sat up sleepily and stretched her arms out. Her groggy green eyes locked on Robin. She rubbed her face, attempting to wake herself up. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"46 hours, give or take," Robin answered. "You were totally out of it."

Leech swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Well you try going three days without sleep and tell me _you_ won't sleep for nearly two," she smirked. The boy wonder would argue, but he got the feeling that she already knew the answer.

They walked into the main entrance where the team had mission briefings. Everyone else was already there, talking amongst themselves.

Batman called their attention decided it was time to ask the questions that had been nagging him since he started researching this girl. "Leech." the girl in question looked up in surprise at hearing her name. "Just how many powers of the League do you have?" Leech looked the Bat in the eye. An impressive feat.

"Um . . .I don't know. A lot of them. I don't always get their power when I touch someone. It has to be a conscious decision."

Batman nodded. One down. "How did you get your powers? Was it the Shadows' lab, Cadmus?" Leech shook her head slowly. Batman narrowed his eyes slightly, but he would come back to that one later. "Why were you with them in the first place?"

Leech's eyes widened and she bit her lips together. "I-I can't tell you. I will get in _so_ much trouble."

"We can protect you from the Shadows," Batman replied.

Leech hugged her arms around herself. "It's not the Shadows that I am afraid of . . ." she laughed darkly. "My dad on the other hand. . ."

Artemis asked, "Who's your dad?" She knew the Shadows' members backwards and forwards and she didn't remember anyone besides her dad having kids.

Leech shook her head. "You won't know him."

Batman looked down at her. "We have a database with every villain and their civilian identity. We'll know him."

At this, Leech's head snapped up eyes blazing, and Robin had to admit, she had a pretty good glare going. Almost a bat glare. *Can she take that power too?* He wondered. Leech told the bat, "My dad is _not_ a villain," she said vehemently. That seemed to take all of her fire. She hung her head, suddenly very quiet. "He-he just expects a lot from everyone, is all."

"What did he expect from you?" Robin asked. Leech turned to look at him. Batman noticed a strange look on her face as the girl stared at his son.

"I was supposed to infiltrate the League of Shadows. My-my objective was to gain their trust and hopefully find this one project's blueprints. I have been stealing for them . . .getting stuff they need for their creepy little projects to gain acceptance in the Shadows."

At this point, Superboy growled, "What kind of father leaves their kid with a group of criminals?"

"It-it's not that simple. It's important. He needs it to dismantle a device. If we don't get them, something bad will happen. Besides," she continued softly. "Not really like I can go home anyway."

"Why not?" Miss M asked.

"I'm not . . .exactly . . .from around here." Leech said slowly. She was being very careful about what she said to the team.

Robin walked around to face her. "So where are you from, then? _Exactly_."

Leech looked around, not knowing if she could say it to all these people. But maybe she could tell just one. "Tu nu m-ai crede dacă ți-am spus." Everyone just stared at the girl in confusion. No one knew what she said. That is except Robin.

"Nu vă vorbesc limba română?" He asked wide eyed. Leech nodded her head. Robin shook his head and smiled. He hadn't spoken his native tongue since he was a kid.

Everyone gave him a questioning look. He gave them an I'll tell you later look. He turned to Leech and asked, "De ce crezi că eu nu te-ar crede?"

"Nu cred, știu că nu va fi," she replied.

To which the boy wonder replied, "Încercați să-mi." Leech rubbed her temples.

"Sunt din viitor."

Robin's eyes went wide. "Color me whelmed." Leech hadn't known what to expect when she told him the truth. Complete denial, accusations that she was crazy, these she would have understood. But to hear the boy simply say that he was "whelmed"? That was just not at all what she had expected.

She giggled. "That's not a real word." Leech told the boy wonder.

"Not yet. But it will be." Robin replied confidently.

"Um, hello? People who didn't understand that whole conversation over here," Kid called their attention.

Robin turned to his best friend. "Leech is from the future." The team all exclaimed in disbelief. Robin just shook his head. *How did I not see it before? She said that we didn't know her dad. She said she couldn't go home because she wasn't "from around here." How much more obvious could she have been?*

"Hello, Megan! That's why you knew who we are! Your parents are probably alive now, and when they have you, they tell you about heroes in their day," Miss Martian thumped her hand against her head with the realization.

"Well, yeah. I'm born about 4 years from now. I came from the year 2026. In my house you guys are a huge deal." Leech confirmed the Martian's theory.

Batman pointed out, "That still doesn't explain how you got here." Everyone was silent. How had she got to their time? Even in the future, the team doubted that a civilian could have sent her to the past.

"Look. I know that you guys have a lot of questions, but I can't answer them. It's not good to know too much about your future. I will tell you as much as I can. I don't really know much about the Shadows' plans, though. I was just the errand girl." Leech said.

"What were you trying to steal before we apprehended you?" Aqualad asked.

"I was stealing some kind of energy source that the lab had been working on. It would have given them the power they needed to for this new project they're working on." Leech answered.

Robin couldn't hold it in any longer. "I gotta know! Are you part of the Justice League?" the team inwardly sighed with relief. If Robin hadn't asked it, they all agreed one of them would have.

"Not really. My parents are. I'm a sidekick." Leech explained.

"Why would the League send you? Why not one of them come?" Superboy asked.

Leech bit her lip. "Look. Things . . . things are different in my time. You know the people in the League in this time, but in the future? Well . . . you guys _are_ the League. I mean, there are still some of the original members, sure, but you guys are the main members now. They didn't want to risk one of you recognizing one of them." No one but Robin and Leech noticed when Batman chose that point to leave, presumably to call the main League members and let them know what was going on.

The team all looked at each other. Twenty years into the future they were the Justice League? That was so weird. Afraid of the answer, Megan asked, "Why not have me or my uncle J'onn come? We can change our forms. No one would have recognized us."

"They-you guys thought about that, but were worried you'd recognize yourself. And. . .well, with J'onn. . ." Leech took a deep breath. "Five years ago, for me, J'onn died. There was a fire. The . . . the building was going to collapse, so J'onn stayed in holding the building up while other Leaguers got the people out . . . and . . . they couldn't get him out in time. They tried, but . . .but it was too late." Leech finished quietly. She closed her eyes as she remembered how sad Megan had been that day after the mission. . . she had tried to go in, but her husband wouldn't let her.

Megan covered her mouth with her hands and put her head against Superboy's shoulder. She couldn't imagine a more horrible way for a Martian to die. Conner put his arm around her and said, "That still doesn't explain why the League would send a kid. Wasn't there someone older?"

Leech nodded. "Yeah, there are other kids that are older. . .but with my powers, I was the best one. . ." she looked away from them, not wanting to say too much.

Wally grew tired of the heavy conversation and zoomed up to Leech, blowing her hair back. "Okay," the red head started. "I gotta know. Are you seriously, honestly from the future?" Leech rolled her eyes. Did he think she would make up a story about J'onn's death just to make Megan cry?

"You want proof? Fine. Your real name is Wally West. Yours is Artemis Crock," Leech said pointing to the blond archer, who stared back wide eyed. Leech continued. "Aqualad's name is Kaldur'aum. Superboy's is Conner Kent. Rocket is Raquel Ervin. Zatanna is Zatanna Zatarra-not that hard. Miss Martian is M'gann M'orzz, or as people on Earth know you, Megan Morse. And then there's Robin . . ." Leech smiled as she turned to the boy she was talking about. He stared at her in shock. Leech forced her way into his mind, not wanting to say his name out loud. (Richard Grayson.) she mentally whispered in the boy's mind. Robin gasped. "H-How did you-?"

"I've had telepathy since I was a kid," Leech replied.

"Okay. So you know who we are . . .Wait. You said your parents are in the Justice League." Wally said.

"Yeah. So?" Leech shrugged.

Wally looked around the room. "So, who're your parents?" The team all stared at her, waiting. Was she really one of their kids? Leech just shook her head. "Nope. I can't tell you that."

Wally threw up his hands. "Oh, come on!"

_**1) I know, I know, Robin speaks Romani, not Romanian. But you try finding a translator for that. (no, seriously, if someone knows where I could find one, I'd love you!) **_

_**2) I apologize to any of you who actually speak this language. Google Translate doesn't always translate things properly, so if it looks like I'm butchering your language, I am so sorry**_

_**3) in case you would like to know what is being said~  
**_**Leech: You wouldn't believe me even if I told you  
Robin: Do you speak Romanian?  
Robin: Why would you think I wouldn't believe you?  
Leech: I don't think, I know you won't.  
Robin: Try me.  
Leech: I'm from the future**


End file.
